


Shotgun

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing about three-person relationships is figuring out who has to sit in back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Tumblr user demigirlcas: "Imagine Person A of your OT3 insisting on driving and so person B and Person C have to battle for who gets shotgun. Eventually they both just end up making out in the back of Person A’s car."

It’s Dean’s car, Dean has the keys, so it’s obvious who’s driving. “Shotgun.” Crowley claims. Castiel glares at him.

“He already has enough trouble keeping his eyes on the road. Get in back, pretty boy.”

“You’ll purposefully distract him.” Castiel rebuffs.

“Au contraire, I’ve found roadhead does wonders for concentration.”

Impatiently, Dean opens the back door. Crowley shoves Cas in and lunges for the front, but gets caught by the shoulders and dragged inside. Cas tries to roll on top to crawl out, but the demon pulls him flush, bites his the angel’s lip. Dean slams the door on them.


End file.
